Threats of Fate/ Mints Will
by Relic-of-Maya
Summary: K, stupid title, I kno. PLEASE READ! This story is about Mint, dragging Rue along, goin 2 look 4 another relic but...hehehe they find sum unexpected trouble...
1. Sabaku city

1  
  
Don't sew please!! I only do this 4 fun. Please don't take my fun-time away. Every one sing!:  
  
*They are my fun-time  
  
My only fun-time  
  
These are my ideas  
  
So please don't sew  
  
Fan-fics bring us cheer  
  
That's why I put them here  
  
Please don't take—my fun-time—away! **  
  
{if you didn't get that, its from "You are my sun-shine"} -.~  
  
2 sorry, ima lil hyper. K this iz the cheezy part of the fic, Ill update but PLEASE read!!  
  
Hea we go!  
  
3 "Mint, are you okay? You don't look very well…" Rue asked the stubborn little princess who kept walking even though she was starting to get sunburn all over. "Of course I'm alright! I'm lost in a desert with no water, sand in my eyes, feet so sore I'm about to drop, sweating to death with the pain of sunburn, and a terrible migraine!! Why SHOULDINT I be?!!" Mint replied sarcastically. "Is there anything I can do?" Rue asked, knowing already there wasn't much he could do. He was feeling just like Mint was, but he didn't have as bad of a case of sunburn like Mint did. He thought about transforming, but he didn't have a good choice of monsters. If he turned into a pumpkin, he knew Mint would freak, a mandola couldn't even MOVE, a witch could only sit there and shoot PUMPKINS, and a pollywog wouldn't do much help now. Besides, they were both depleted of magic power. "If you could find the city, that would help!!" Mint shouted.  
  
4 "If you want, we can stop and rest for a while…" Rue informed her. "No way!! I'm not gonna stop now! I'm NEVER gonna stop until I find a relic! And don't you go quitting on me, Rue!" She said as she walked in a faster pace. "Hey, I'm not even the one who's complaining!" Rue explained. Mint suddenly tripped. "Mint, are you alright?!" Rue asked as he helped her up. "Hey!! I don't need your help! I could have gotten up on my OWN!!" she shouted at him. She flicked her hair back with her hand {as usual}and went to the source of why she tripped. "STUPID ROCK!!!!" She shouted as she stomped, "HOW DARE YOU TRIP A PRINCESS!! YOU STUPID, STUPID ROCK!" Rue then noticed something about that rock. "Mint, just a sec." He said as he picked it up. Mint just looked at him blankly. "Just as I thought. Mint, they have some kind of ancient code on here. Maybe Klause can translate it for us…" "One problem with that, Rue. WE NEED TO FIND KLAUSE FIRST!!!!!" Mint shouted. "let's just focus on finding the city now." Mint said in a more gentle way as they then continued walking. Rue just followed, carrying the rock.  
  
5 The next 45 minutes of walking was silent. Suddenly, they both just stopped and sat down. "It's just too hot out here!!" Mint whined as she fanned herself. "At least when we found the other relic, we mostly knew what to do and where to go! Now look at us!" "So, how much longer do you think we should go?" Rue asked. "As far as it takes to find the relic! I'm not gonna give up!" Mint shouted as she got up from where she sat. "Come on, Rue, let's go" Mint sighed. Mint began to walk and Rue followed. Mint suddenly noticed something and stopped. Rue, of course, tripped into Mint, totally unaware of her stop. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mint!" He cried as he got up and helped pull her up, "I wasn't really paying attention and I--" SMAK!! [mint hit him] "That's for tripping me and for helping me up! BE MORE CAREFUL!!" the annoyed princess growled. "sorry" Rue replied, rubbing the sore spot. next time, I'll remember NOT to help her up Rue thought. "Anyway, look over there!" Mint said, pointing to a sign. Both went a little closer to see what it said. " '1 mile West to Sabaku City' " Mint read. "A city!!! Come on Rue!! Let's GO!!" Mint said, dashing westward. Rue smiled, shrugged, and followed Mint. He knew it would be a long night…  
  
"YAAAY! i FINALLY made it!!!" Mint shouted as she walked into the city. "Gosh, I thought Carona was a small town!! Look at this place!!" Mint replied as she looked around. "Maybe THAT'S why we haven't been having visitors lately. You guy are the first in 15 years!" a voice from behind said. Both turned around to see who it was. "Hello, my name is Claudia. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." She introduced.  
  
"Actually, I do have a question. Where is the nearest Hotel?" Mint rudely replied. "Right over there, that white building with the blue roof" Claudia pointed out. "Thanks" rue replied as he and Mint walked to the hotel. Hmm, I wonder if those two strangers are the ones… Claudia thought as she went into a white house with a yellow roof.  
  
Hello, my name is Yasumi. One night is 2000G." "Fine" Rue agreed as he took out some money. Mint stopped him and pulled him to the side. "What are you THINKING?!! HELLOOOO?! That's WAY too expensive!!!" Mint fussed. "Relax, Mint. I have some extra money from the monsters I defeated." Rue replied as he turned around and paid Yasumi for the room. He led them down the hall and stopped at a door. "This'll be your room for the night." He said as he handed Rue the key. Rue opened the door and put his arc edge up as Mint did with her rings. They both sat down, relieved that they didn't hafta walk in the desert anymore.  
  
"Hey, Mint, why do you exactly want world domination?" Rue all- of-suddenly asked. "Why do YOU wanna know?" Mint returned. "I guess I was just curious. You've gone through every thing I have to get it. It seems like a lot of responsibility to rule the world…" Rue replied. "Of course it's a lot of responsibility! That's WHY I'm doing it. I'm gonna repay Maya for all she did to me AND I'm gonna prove to her that I can be responsible!" Mint said gleefully. " What did Maya do? She seems so…respectable" Rue asked. Mint's eyes widened at his statement.  
  
"Don't let that snake fool you, Rue. It's all just her little 'act'. She's never REALLY been nice to me unless she was tryin to 'up' her own reputation or trick me into one of her traps so she can torture me!" Mint replied in a serious manner. Rue then was shocked to hear this, "Really? I woulda never thought-" "Yep, ever since the day she was born, I was never the same again…"  
  
{ /\flash back of Mints past () what mint is saying} "I was playing with tea sets and dolls like all girls at that age when my Mom wanted to talk to me.  
  
/\" Mint, I wanted to talk to you about something…"Queen Mikomi told Mint. Mint stepped out and answered "Mommy, I know I shouldn't be playing with toys and I should focus on my duty as princess-""Not that, yet. I wanted to tell you that you're going to have a sibling" Queen Mikomi announced. "A sibling? Yaay! Finally I can have a playmate!" Mint cheered. "Such words, child! Go on and study your vocabulary until Non-words like 'yaay' get out of your knowledge" Mikomi fussed. Mint replied "Yes, Mommy. I'll go get Senjones-" "Mr. Senjones to you" Mikomi answered. "Yes Mommy" Mint leapt off to go get her teacher./\  
  
()She told me about the baby and I was excited. I could barely wait. Then she came.()  
  
/\"Can I go see her? I wanna hold the baby." Mint asked. "Princess, mind your language. No, you must stay with Mr. Grampston" answered the King. "But I don wanna stay with Gramps! I wanna see the baby." Mint whined. "GO!" the king demanded. She rushed off./\  
  
()I didn't even get to see my parents for a whole month. Gramps took care of me. When I finally got to see the baby, I noticed something out-of-the- ordinary.()  
  
/\"Can—May I come closer?" Mint asked. "Yes, you may" Mikomi answered./\  
  
()As I came closer, I noticed she had a birthmark, shaped like a pumpkin. Pumpkins were my mom's favorite icon since when she was little. I hated being neglected while Maya got all the attention, but I was patient; Two years patient.()  
  
/\"Mommy! Lookit me!! I finally put on the dress for you!" Mint said, getting VERY desperate for attention. She NEVER wore a dress when she was little. "Shhh! Little Princess Maya is trying to take a nap." Mikomi hushed. "But Mommy, you said young princesses don't take naps." The five- year-old Mint reminded. "Shhhhh! Why don't you go to your father." Mikomi hushed again. Mint looked down in shame ,"yes mommy" "Be silent ,MINT!" Mikomi yelled as the little five-year old ran to find her Father. /\  
  
6  
  
7 ()I thought at least my Father would pay attention…()  
  
/\"Daddy!! Lookit me! I'm a little Princess!!" She shouted gleefully. "Yes, yes, why don't you run along and play else-where. I'm too busy." The king replied. "But daddy, all your doing is sitting there. May I sit with you?" She politely interrupted him from his nothingness. "No, now run along." Was his reply. "Yes, daddy" she pouted. /\  
  
()But I was wrong, no one wanted me around; No one!()  
  
/\ She went into her room and pulled out her dolls and tea set she kept hidden from her parents. "So, umm…Mr. Bear…how are you today?" Mint asked her stuffed animal. No answer. "oh, I'm fine. How are you, princess?" Mint said in a scratchy tone for the bear's reply. "talking to yourself again I presume" A deep voice from behind said. "You of all people! Gosh, Mr. Doll master, won't you join me?" Mint invited. His smirk dropped "I have no time for this ridiculous--" "Come now, needn't you be rude. Join me" Mint said as she patted the chair next to her. He suddenly smirked again "Join you? No, thanks. I can go crazy and talk to myself any time. Anyway I must be off to find—" "Please!? Only a minute!" Mint interrupted. "No is a No, princess!" Doll master replied. She then jumped onto one of his leg and held tight. "PLEASE!!?? I'm not gonna take 'no' for an answer" Begged the 5 year old princess. "Such language, Princess. Maybe I should tell your parents that your playing with silly toys and not using proper speech…" Doll master warned. "You wouldn't!!" Mint gasped. "Oh, indeed I would" Doll master said. He then tried to move, but the little Mint was doing all she could to keep him there. "Would you kindly GET OFF??!!" Doll master said, annoyed. "I don't want to!" Mint whined. "Fine, then you leave me no choice" he said as he blasted a wave of magic that lifted her up and plopped her right back in her seat. "Wow! How did ja do that?!", Mint asked in amazement, "Do it again, do it again!!!" Doll master just walked away in shame and muttered "Just as persistent as Kirielle" "Hey! Wait, Mr. Doll master! Don't leave!!" she yelled out to him as he left. "No fair! I was just starting to have fun!" Mint whined. Hey, wait a sec., I didn't know Doll master could do magic! I thought that was all make-believe. If he could do it, maybe I can… The little princess thought. /\  
  
  
  
()I thought about magic and that how fun it would be to have a power. I thought that maybe I might win some attention…()  
  
/\"Move!!" Mint told the vase "Move please?" The vase wouldn't budge. "Come on, move!!" begged the five year old. She started to get angry. "MOVE!!" she ordered. Nothing. "You STUPID vase!!" Mint shouted. "As your royal adviser, I must tell you this, Princess: non-living organisms do NOT move by themselves" smirked Doll Master.  
  
"but it IS going to move" Mint snapped, " And I wouldn't need to touch it." "What are YOU gonna do?! Annoy it until it drops over by the sound of your voice?!!!" Doll master smirked. "NO, I'm gonna use magic" proudly remarked the princess. "Do you really THINK that YOU would have even a thousandth of the power it takes to use MAGIC?!!!" Doll master laughed. "I'll show you!! I'm gonna- I'm 'going to' learn how to use magic, then you'll see!!" Replied the angry Princess Mint as she stomped off./\  
  
() But I didn't exactly know how hard it would be without 'certain help'()  
  
/\"hmm… maybe if I sneak into Doll master's room, I might find some magic powder or something" thought the princess. She tip-toed down to the floor where Doll Master's room was. "Let's see… nothing good." Mint whined. She got out the room and noticed something she didn't before. "Pumpkin?" Mint said, curiously looking at the mark on the hallway's wall. She put her fingers on the pumpkin symbol. Just as she thought, it was a button. She reached up and pressed it. Then a clicking noise was made. Then she heard footsteps from behind. Mint turned around. "Mwnt, what awe you downg?" The little two-year-old asked. "I'm just … looking around" said the five-year- old. "What are YOU doing here, Maya? I thought you were taking a 'nap'" The little Maya stared at her sister, "I'm awake. Dwse Mwothew know youw hewe? You know she dwsn't want you to go in cewtian aweas in the pawace" "Yeah" Mint lied. "Now you must excuse me; I must get going." "Cwan I Cwme?" Maya asked. "No, no, it's princess-business." Mint lied again as she walked off. "Bwye bwye!" Maya said softly to her sister as she too went off. Man, I can't believe Mom MADE me learn to speak 'proper' and not Maya. She speaks in mostly 'Ws' and doesn't get in trouble. And I haven't seen MAYA ever write the dictionary 2 times in five different languages for every word she got wrong. MAYA gets to whatever she wants whenever she wants to. It's just not fair!! Mint thought. "And that's what I'm gonna do! If she can, then I will also!" Mint said to herself as she walked to her room. "staring now!" Mint said as she took off her dress and put on the clothes from her 'life size' doll.  
  
Mint then began to walk down the hall, when 'Gramps' stopped her. "Young lady, what are you doing in those- those-those-STREET CLOTHES???!" Gramps demanded. " I'm walking" she snapped as she continued her way down the hall. "oh, no your not! Not dressed like that!' Gramps said. Mint stopped, then looked at him with a sassy look. "Wanna bet, ya old geezer?! Common! Catch me if ya can!" She said as she ran away from him. "This is NOT how young princesses act!!" Gramps called out. "It sure isn't!!" Mint sarcastically called out back as she ran further. She ran into a room and locked the door. "Princess, please! Unlock this door!" He called as he banged on it. "Why should I?!" she giggled. "Come on, Princess! What has gotten into you??!"  
  
Mint just giggled more. She went to lean on the wall and she feel. "AAAAAAH!" she screamed. "Princess?!" Gramps called.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked as she opened her eyes. She saw a big pumpkin picture in the middle of the room, which seemed to be nothing but 4 white walls {and the floor o/c [of/course]} "I've never been here before!!" Mint said, looking around at the white nothingness. She touched the picture and it fell. Behind where the picture used to be was a door. Mint carefully opened it and looked around. The only thing interesting was a bookcase surrounded by a glass shield. She banged on the glass, but it wouldn't open. "Man, I wish I had magic! If I did, I could open this in a snap!" She said to herself. Suddenly, a bright glow pushed her back. She opened her eyes and she was back in the room, which she originally came. She heard the banging on the door and "Princess, are you all-right?". "Oh, I must've been dreaming" mint said to herself. She looked down and she saw two gold hoops in her hand. "what ARE these?" She asked.. Suddenly the door unlocked. A man dressed in purple with three ponytails walked in.{Psycho Master they didn't know it yet though}, "You mustn't stay here any longer, Princess. You don't want to get into further trouble" "yes, sir" she said in shame. She never did think to remember that Maya was 'little miss perfect' and Never would get into trouble no matter WHAT she did. Not Mint, though.  
  
"…Braking a vase, 'exploring' forbidden parts of the kingdom, not getting permission to 'explore' the kingdom, not wearing proper clothes, walking with improper clothes on, smart-mouthing, sarcastic remarks to your elders or should I say in your words, 'old geezers', running down the hall, going into forbidden rooms, locking the doors, Failing to cooperate, AND screaming." Read the King. Mint looked at him and said "But Daddy, you said I disobeyed 20 rules and that was only 18" "Correcting the King and…chewing gum! Spit it out!" The King added. "Yes Sir" Mint replied. Dang! I didn't think he'd know I was chewing gum Mint thought. /\  
  
()Just as I suspected then, he grounded me and I was sentenced to eat nothing but pumpkins for a month. I lost interest after 3 weeks though… even as if THAT wasn't enough… ()  
  
/\"Why don't you play with your sister if you're bored?" Mikomi answered the now 6 year-old princess Mint. "But you said 'Princesses DON'T play' Besides, I'm NOT bored" Mint weaseled. "But she's your sister and she wants to play with you." Mikomi said in half a demand. Mint then whined "Mom I don't want to-" "MINT, GO PLAY WITH YOUR SISTER!!" Mikomi interrupted. Mint walked away in defeat. She went passed her sister who seemed to follow her. Mint went into her room, so did Maya. "Wadda ya wanna play" Mint asked her. Maya just stood there and thought. Mint could barely stand to look at her sister anymore. She was soo jealous of her sister's good looks. Her hair was a lighter color than Mint's and it went all the way down to her knees, shimmering like a star on a dark, cloudless night. And even though half as young as Mint, she was almost as tall as her. Maya's eyes had this sparkle in them that Mint's didn't. Maya had taken after her Mother's beauty and interests; she was practically a clone, while Mint was more of a mix and had her own personality. Mint had darker hair that barely reached down to her shoulders, and was a little short for her age, like her father. The rest of her looks seemed to take after her mom. "I'm not sure." The 3 year old said. "Fine, then what about hide-and-go-seek? " Mint said as a smirk tugged. "what's that?" The little Maya asked. "You go hide and after I count to 100, I'll try to find you." Mint replied. "Okay!" Maya squeaked as she ran off. "1 …………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………….2………………………………………………………………………………………………… I'm not gonna look for you!" Mint counted as she sat down and continued what she was doing before.  
  
"Hmmm…where should I hide?" the little child asked. Suddenly Maya found a room she could hide in. She went in the room. "I never saw this room before!" Maya said as she looked at the pink ceiling. She fell into the invisible wall and found the white room. "Gosh! This is sooooo weird." Maya said as she noticed the door. She opened it. "WOW! What's this?" Maya asked. She noticed a pumpkin drawn on a sheet of paper. She picked it up and the glass shield broke. Mint heard the noise and rushed to go see what happened. "Maya?!" Mint called. Mint went through the passage to see Maya and a little book right next to her. "What's this?" Mint asked. "Oh my!! Just as I thought! Come with me you two!" Gramps said as he entered the room.  
  
"Mint, what am I going to do with you?" Mikomi asked the elder princess. "But Mommy, I didn't even GO into that room until I heard the crash! HONEST!" Mint whined. "Oh, and I suppose you think Maya did it?!" Mikomi snapped. "She DID! I swear!" Mint reassured. "Princess Mint, we found your fingerprints on the button. How do you explain that?" Doll master replied. "I did press the button but I didn't brake the glass!" Mint explained. Mikomi didn't believe her, "No more of this foolishness! Mint, your grounded!!" "Again?!!! Just ask Maya!! She knows what happened, right Maya?!!" Mint shouted. Silence. "Maya, come on!" Mint begged. Maya just stood there. "I can't BELIEVE this!!! MAYA!!!!" Mint shouted. Mint looked back at the council with their scornful faces at her. "Fine, fine, I'm going, but I SWEAR I did NOT do it!!!" Mint said, now annoyed with her sister. not like Maya would get in trouble anyway! Mint thought/\.  
  
()I got punished for something I didn't do, thanks to Maya. This time I was grounded for 3 months, same punishment. After a week of doing nothing but throwing stuff at the wall, finally they told me to stop.()  
  
/\ "Stupid Maya" Mint shouted as she threw a shoe above the doorframe, just when the door opened. "Princess Mi-" Doll master began, but was cut off by SOMEONE'S shoe hitting him. Mint just giggled. " I believe this is YOURS" Doll master replied, handing her the shoe. "Yes, it is." Mint said as she took the shoe. "Your mother sent me in here to tell you to stop making that noise." Mint looked at him and said "Why? If I'm getting punished, I might as well make a reason to get punished." She lay upside- down on her bed. "Of course, you don't believe me. You wouldn't think 'Perfect Little Pretty Princess Maya' would even THINK of doing anything wrong! No one does. I never really disobeyed the rules before she was born, well, except I would play with my tea set, but that didn't brake a rule. They never treated ME that way!" Mint argued as she put her shoe back, still upside-down. "They wanna see disobedience? I'll show them!" Mint shouted. Doll master smirked "Now, now, you know you are sent under strict ruling because--" "because I'm the next ruler of East Heaven Kingdom, I know. Mint mocked. "Well, that's one thing I'll change when I grow up. No one acts like the 'Middle-Ages' anymore. And what about Maya?!!" Doll Master smirked again, "what about Princess Maya?" Mint sat up, "Well, do YOU think its fair for me to take blame for what she did? Sure, I pushed the button, but I didn't brake the stupid glass. Anyway, It's not like Mom couldn't BUY new glass." Doll master's smirk turned into a smile, "It's not the broken glass she's worried about, regardless who did it. Princess, do you know WHY she got mad?" Mint looked bewildered, "Now I'm not really sure" Doll master just smirked again "What you don't know, won't hurt you" After that, he left./\  
  
() Well I only got more confused as time went by and as soon as I was finished with my punishment, I was ready to payback Maya and I got the perfect opportunity…()  
  
/\ "mint, do you want to play?" the shy little Maya asked. Mint grinned an evil grin "sure, Maya, I'll play. Did you ever play a game called 'barber shop'?"/\  
  
() I cut off her long hair to about the length of her bangs. I got in major trouble and I was furious. I didn't even bother to eat. I swore if I even SAW another pumpkin, I'd throw up. I then tried more than ever to learn magic. The only way I learned was by my weapon. It had the power to withstand my magic. Sure, it took about 2 months to learn but it was worth it. Then, before I was put off my punishment, my mother died. She never told me she loved me. I never did learn the cause of her death. Maya then felt it was her place in the kingdom. She tried to over-power me. Just because Mom gave her that stupid locket she had when she was little. I REALLY loathed her! ()  
  
/\ "I don't wanna!!!" Mint shouted. "But you must and you will, my dear sister. If not, I will punish you!" The six-year-old said. " I told you, I don't think I could bare to eat another pumpkin. Really! Please, I've been eating NOTHING but it for years. More than 3 years now, to be exact. Please!" Mint begged. "Silence, you shall do as you are told!" Maya demanded. The nine-year-old Mint picked up her fork and dropped it. "I can't. Sorry, I really can't!" Mint explained. "Being difficult, are we?! Prepare to suffer the consequences!" Maya demanded. "Gosh, Maya! Don't you understand?" Mint asked. "I understand quite well that you wish to be a rebel" Maya demanded. " Rebels must be punished!" " I TRIED Maya, I'm not a rebel. I don't think I can BARE it any longer. Excuse me." Mint said as she ran to her room. /\  
  
() I TRIED to obey her, but she always tried to torture me. Then she found out about the Book of Cosmos. If I even looked like I would think something, a pumpkin would land on my head! Then I'd be punished for having a black eye. Then I decided to see Father about this and he agreed with Maya!! I decided I'd be punished anyway, so I didn't follow the rules. AFTER 3 MORE YEARS OF TORTURE, SHE KICKED ME OUT OF THE KINGDOM!!! That was the only thing I suffered for all those years, just to be thrown away? They think I don't have responsibility. I would have shaped up when the time came, and Maya knew it. She tortured me until she felt it was no fun anymore, then she kicked me out, like some old used toy. I'll show her! I mean it, I will. No matter what. ()" Mint explained.  
  
Rue just sat by her in shock. gosh, I never would have imagined… He thought. There was silence. Then the silence was broken by the growling of Mint's stomach then Rue's. "Why don't we go find something to eat. It'll be on me." Rue said and Mint nodded as they both got up.  
  
They found a little tavern in the corner and decided to go there. They both ordered water and the special. "Hello, my name is Amy and I'll be your waitress. Hey, you must be new here. Welcome to Sabaku City. Hey are you two…?" Mint and Rue could only think "…?!" They both looked at each other and THEN they got an idea. Rue blushed as Mint replied "No, we're NOT going out" as she turned just as red as Rue. "No, no, I was gonna ask you something else but I guess it doesn't really matter now" Amy replied as Mint and Rue turned even redder. "Alright, I'll come back to check on you two in a few minutes" Amy said and with a wink, she was off. "THAT was embarrassing!!" Mint complained. "REALLY EMBARRASSING!!!" Rue agreed.  
  
Rue suddenly stopped eating in curiosity. "Hey, Mint", He asked, " How are we going to find Klause even if we DO get to Ephlesia City?" Mint stared at him and asked " Why are you asking me? I don't know everything! We'll find out when we get there" A shadow came from behind, " You mean, IF you get there". They turned around to see 'the someone'. She had black hair down to her shoulders, shining cerulean-blue eyes, A hot-pink shirt and a black skirt on. "Hi, there. My name is Setsuna. I think I know someone who could help you-for a price, that is. She can help you find Ephlesia City and 'Klause'. She's my Mom. Come by tomorrow. You'll know it's us cause I'll stand outside. Bye" And with that, she left. "People come and go so quickly!' Rue remarked. "Well, at least now we have a way to go to Ephlesia city." Mint sighed. They finished eating and went back to the hotel.  
  
After returning, they had another problem, 'who would get the bed?' Rue of course volunteered to sleep on the floor and Mint volunteered to sleep in the bed. "hey Mint, do you think we can trust this person or will we give it a shot to try to find Ephlesia City on our own?" Rue asked. "I think we should trust her. Besides, if she goes back on her word, I'll beat her to a bloody pulp!!" Mint replied in confidence. Rue smiled, "goodnight Mint" " G`Night, Rue" she responded. Rue then changed into a pollywog and went to sleep. Then Mint noticed Dang, instead of walking all that way, he could of changed into a pollywog and floated the whole way there. Instead, he walked with me the whole way here. He paid for the hotel and the bill…and gave up the bed for me…he really does treat me like a princess. Why can't OTHER people act this way? She thought, and with that, she went to sleep.  
  
~*Tada!! I finished the first chapter! Wadda ya think? Im planin 2 finish but hold on cause it may take a while. Thank you SOOOO much for everyone who has read or reviewed one of my fanfics. Hey, even a complaint is helpful so I know what Im doin wrong. Just remember if you do flame, don't curse, please. My mom sometimes reads my mail ^-^;;; *~ 


	2. The Unknown Legend

^,^ It's about time I put the second chapter up, huh? Oh well, I've been working on five fanfics that were a total waste except for this one and two more. 3/5 isn't that good. Hey, disclaimer is on the first page. Thanks everybody who R&R-ed last time. Yall so cool! 8 ) And thanks to every1 who R&R-ed or just R-ed this one! ^,^  
  
  
  
()"Huh? Where am I?" Rue asked, looking around. Then he noticed he was back at the cabin. "Why am I here? Didn't I leave for the Western Desert Ruins?" he asked himself. "Where's Claire?" He walked around to find her. "Rue! Rue! Come quickly" He heard a voice say. "Claire?!" he shouted, "Where are you?" He noticed a number appearing on the wall. " 3 7 7 1 4 5 0 ? What does that mean? Claire?"()  
  
"CLAIRE?!" he shouted. "Dang, what's wrong with you, Rue?" The now awakened princess asked. "Sorry, I just don't know why I'm having dreams like this again…" Mint got out of bed and sighed "Fine, fine. Call Claire and then we'll go find that girl we met yesterday" Rue nodded in reply and walked to the phone. He dialed the number…and the recorder picked up. "Great" Rue mumbled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Hello, this is Claire. If you received this message, that means I'm busy at the moment so leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks." He heard the recording say. Then he heard a beep. "Yeah, Claire, this is Rue. I haven't exactly made it to Ephlesia City yet but I'm on my way. I just wanted to make sure if you were doing alright with just Ruenis there…Well, I'll call you later… Bye." He said as he hung up the phone. "Wasn't there?" Mint asked. "Nope" Rue answered. SILENCE. "You ready to go?" Mint asked, breaking the sweeping over silence. Rue grabbed his Arc Edge. "Yeah" He replied. "Then lets go!!" Mint shouted.  
  
They checked out and went outside. "There you guys are! I've been looking for you." Said the girl they met yesterday named Setsuna. "Follow me" She led them to a white house with a yellow roof. Claudia stepped out. "Oh, Setsuna, you're here with the guests already?" Claudia asked. "That was fast. Umego just got here." "Umego is here? WHY?!" Setsuna half demanded. "Hello Setsuna. I'm here to help your mom with 'the new project'. " A young man said as he stepped out. He had dark blonde hair, thick glasses, dressed in a white overcoat and navy blue pants. "Umego, don't refer to them like you would one of your little 'experiments'! And you say you're here to HELP?!" Setsuna snapped back. "Positive" Umego replied, straitening out his ruffled overcoat. "Ha! Umego, you can't even tie your own shoe laces!" Setsuna snapped again. "Setsuna, settle down! That wasn't nice." Claudia hissed. "I'll show you, Setsuna!" Umego replied, sticking out his tongue. "Now, let's see… how did the story go again? There was once a bunny…" Mint and Rue looked at each other dully. "Is it just me or does he remind you of someone?" Mint asked. "Elena" they both sighed at the same time. "No No No! That's not right! The bunny hopped to the village and saw a wolf…no! Heck with it! Who cares?" he said as he tucked his shoestrings inside his shoes. Setsuna giggled. "Watch, it's simple. You don't need a story to do it. You're not a baby…I think." Setsuna said as she tied his shoes. Umego turned red in frustration.  
  
"Umm…anyway" Claudia said, trying to break the mini war between Umego and Setsuna "Why don't you two introduce yourselves" Mint folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Rue stepped forward. "My name is Rue. And her name is Mint. We're on a mission to go to Ephlesia City." "Hello Rue" Umego said ,shaking his hand. His eyes then turned toward Mint. "Hello Mint. It's a pleasure" He said as he took her hand. "I'm sure it is" She snapped as she grabbed back her hand. "And it's PRINCESS Mint!! Not 'Mint'!" Claudia, Setsuna, and Umego looked at each other. "Do you think…?" Setsuna asked in shock. "Well, there hasn't been visitors in YEARS." Claudia replied. "15 years to be exact." Umego replied back. "Then it MUST be true! Right…?" Setsuna questioned. All three of them looked at Mint and Rue at the same time. "Okay…you guys are starting to freak me out!" Mint said. All three stepped closer. "Is it true? Are you REALLY a princess?" Setsuna said, eager for a reply. "Yea…" Mint answered stepping back. Claudia, Setsuna, and Umego looked at each other with stars in their eyes. "Then…it IS true!" Setsuna shouted. All three hugged. Not ANOTHER crazy family… Mint thought in a sigh. "Umm…I don't mean to interrupt, but…may I ask what's going on?!" Rue asked, confused of what was happening.  
  
The trio looked at each other again. "Should we tell them, Mom?" Setsuna asked. "Well, I don't see why not…it IS just a legend…"Claudia sighed "Mom, it MUST be more than a legend. So far, everything has happened that was said to happen--" "It's true, it's more like a scientific theory!" Umego added. Rue and Mint looked at each other confusedly and curiously. "Well I think it would be better to show them the disaster then trying to explain it." Claudia said in reply to their looks. Both Setsuna and Umego nodded in reply. "Follow me" Claudia said, going towards a gate. As they walked in the gate, they saw dry and burnt land. "This is the Chiri Forest." Claudia pointed out. Mint looked at her unbelievingly "THIS is a forest?! It doesn't even have grass. How can THIS be a forest?!" Mint shouted. "My point exactly" Claudia remarked. "Gosh, for Cheery Forest it isn't so cheery" Rue replied. Setsuna giggled "It's CHIRI Forest C-H-I-R-I" With that, Mint giggled. "Oh well, look at it this way; I made a pun." Rue replied. Mint took a glance around again. "Dang, this is soo weird" Mint replied.  
  
"It wasn't always this way though" Umego explained "When I was two years old, I always used to come here. The trees were green and everything looked as it should." Claudia then cut in "Yes, and everything was right. But there was this powerful wizard named Alden and he…well, I guess you can say he had a crush on me. Well I was in love with this boy named Evan. Alden tried so hard to win me over but I loved Evan and not him. One day he gave up and decided to put a curse on the town. The curse was when I had my firstborn, he would die, Evan would die, and a dragon named Garrette would take Alden's place for destruction on this town. Alden knew my time was due soon and he got scared. He remembered he wrote a reverse to the curse and planed to find it and destroy it. Then he would find something called a relic to use for immortality. He died before he ever had the chance to find one but he didn't find the book." Umego stepped in "My uncle Ugomi found the book that he believed to be the reverse while exploring the Atelier far away from here. He translated it. It said—" All three looked at each other and all three recited " The curse shall be undone when the 15th year of the dragon has begun. Until would be a drought and with no doubt, no visitor shall walk in Sabaku City's sun. Yet be aware, a princess and a guard be there, and not to their regret, They shall be strong and face up along the unstoppable Garrette. Until that day, the curse shall be sealed but there are 2 fates to be revealed"  
  
"Wait…what?! Oh, this is too unreal!" Mint exclaimed. "So… we must go fight this…Garrette thing?" Claudia nodded in reply. "Where can we find him?" Rue asked. "Well, we're not EXACTLY sure but rumor has it, he is in a cave somewhere deep in this forest's ruins. He was said to be trapped there in a cave. That's a good thing because ever since he started destruction he wouldn't stop. He got so tired that he rested in the cave. Once every year, though, he would place upon destruction again" Setsuna answered "We haven't gone in these ruins yet. There is rumor it has very powerful, vicious monsters" Mint looked at her dully "Oh, come on! Puh- lease! WE'VE heard that one before, haven't we Rue?" Rue nodded and began to list "The Underground Ruins, the Ghost Temple, The Gamual Forest, Valen's Fortress—" "WHOA! Wait a second, VALEN'S fortress?" Umego questioned in shock "YOU TWO went into there?! This MUST be some kind of joke" "Nope. It's true. That was SOOO easy" Mint replied in a 'showing off big-shot" way. "Actually, Mint, remember we almost died" Rue reminded her. "So what if that 'Valen' jerk had a few tricks up his sleeve. We lived. And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Mint replied. All three citizen's of Sabaku eyes opened wide. "No way! You must have been mistaken" Umego said , now folding his arms "I've done research on Valen and the results show clearly that Valen is DEAD. The former Aeons had killed him for some reason we haven't figured out yet…" "But it's true! We—" Rue then covered Mint's mouth. "You must excuse her, she just took her medicine and those side effects really get to her" Rue replied "We DID go to the Fortress though"  
  
Mint bit him and he let go. "HOW DARE YOU! You know it's true! You saw him!! And the DewPrism!" The princess shouted. Rue pulled her to the side. "Mint, we CANNOT tell them we saw Valen!" Rue shouted in a whisper. "Why not?" Mint asked. "If they find out, this town would get into deeper trouble then they already are. All Aeons are dead to them. If they find out about the Aeons, they may go looking for them " Rue replied. "So what?!" Mint replied back. "They MIGHT just find out about the [RELIC] and want it for themselves" Rue said slyly, knowing that would get the best of her interest. "Fine, but why did you tell them I was on medicine? Now it makes me look all crazy!!!" Mint complained. "Why did you bite me?!" Rue whined back. "That's the only way I'd get you to listen to me "she replied "Besides I NEVER thought [you] of all people would be one to lie!" "I do only what I need to do" he replied back to her. Rue went back to the group of three who waited there in confusion. "Sorry," Rue apologized, "She's back to normal now. It wore off." Mint rolled her eyes. "We're off to find Garrette" Mint said. "If you have any problems, come back to the town. Good luck." Claudia said, and with that, the three left.  
  
  
  
Rue and Mint began to walk around the forest. Suddenly a monster popped up. It was an orange pollywog. Both Mint and Rue went in for attack, but then both stopped. "What are you doing?!" Mint shouted. "Hey, I'm just trying to get rid of this monster but if you want to you can" Rue answered. "Oh, so now you want me to do it?!" Mint snapped. "I didn't say that! I'll do it if you want" Rue replied. "Hey!! Maybe I wanted to do it!" Mint shouted. "Then go ahead!" Rue said back getting annoyed. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't" She snapped back. "This ISN'T going to work out. We need to take turns fighting the monsters" Rue said. "Then who's going first?" Mint asked. "You decide" Rue answered. "No, you decide" Mint replied. "Ok fine, I'll go" Rue replied back. "Who died and made you boss?! I'll go" Mint shouted. "Fine" Rue shouted back. "FINE" Mint shouted back to his shout. Just then the pollywog flew away. "This is all your fault, Rue!" Mint shouted. "MY fault?! How is this MY fault?! I just want to get this over!" Rue replied. "Oh, like I don't?!" Mint shouted. "Ok, look. The first monster will be yours and the next will be mine starting now until we get to a boss. Then we can both fight the boss. Agreed?" Rue asked. "Agreed" Mint replied.  
  
  
  
They both fought a number of monsters until they got to a cave. "This must be where Garrette is" Rue replied. Both walked in and saw a large red dragon with blue wings. "WHO DARES DISTERB THE GREAT GARRETTE? BE GONE NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" it roared. "No way are WE going to leave, right Rue" Mint said confidently. "Right" Rue replied. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE" Garrette roared. With that, Garrette threw a breath of fire at them and the both dodged in the nick of time. Rue dashed up and hit him with his Arc Edge. Garrette flew up and shot out winds if ice. Mint caught them with her cosmos magic and sent it back to him, which knocked him back to the ground. Both Mint and Rue attacked him fiercely and soon defeated him. Mint lept up in joy. "Hey, that was easy enough!! Come on, Rue. Let's go back and tell them" Mint said, starting to head off. "Wait a second" Rue said, picking up something from the ground. "Look at this" "So what? A stupid rock again. Rue, you gotta stop worrying about ROCKS! LET'S GO!" She said and they both went back towards the town.  
  
  
  
^,^ Thanx everyone I really appreciate it. I haven't done as well this chapter because I'm currently working on an Idea fanfic called "Karwyn's Surprise" Im not sure if I'm gonna continue wit it though. Maybe…but I do have it posted on this site. Once again, THANX EVER1!!!^,^ 


	3. Please Read

Threats of Fate/ Mints Will  
  
Just so you know:  
  
I have not updated this fic in over a year. I apologize. What happened was my computer crashed and I lost my current file (Chapter 3). Over time, I kinda forgot and it wasn't until reciently I found this fanfiction. I began reading it and all of a sudden, I realized it was ^MY^ creation.   
  
To all of those who reviewed, thank you so much for not seriously flaming me to death. I will try this again- tho I do hafta jump over a few hurdles first.  
  
1) I need to get Threads of Fate back from my friend and beat it again. I practically forgot everything I knew.  
  
2) I must create a new storyline. I had this REALLY neat one I was going to follow, but I'm sorry, I kinda forgot.  
  
3) I have become a lot stupider since I wrote this fanfic. My material may/ may not be as amusing as it had started out.  
  
Thank you for your time. 


End file.
